Temporary barrier systems have many useful applications ranging from defining queue lines, to preventing access to certain areas, to general crowd control. Many available barrier devices include a post and a long rope, chain, or some other type of line that connects to an adjacent barrier device or exterior anchor. These barrier devices are often used at events that are attended by a large amount of people and are generally positioned in places where they are in clear view. Therefore, it would be useful to have a device that allows messages or decoration to be presented on these barrier devices.